


She is Mother Russia

by laughingfatman



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Action, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 22:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11114244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingfatman/pseuds/laughingfatman
Summary: A short drabble i wrote as part of an ask post on Tumblr, my usual muse for Overwatch is Torbjorn but i was asked to write something as Zarya from the same game.





	She is Mother Russia

Fire, death, War. That was what played out in the vision of Aleksandra Zaryanova, newly recruited soldier into the Russian military and newly deployed to the Omnic front. He previous career as an athlete left in the wake of her love for the country she called home, her need to defend those that she cared for spurring her to enlist and take rifle in hand. But no amount of training, or advice from veterans of the front could prepare her for the horror that lay before her.Across the frigid plains of Siberia did she see the fires of burnt out vehicles, the bloodied corpses of her comrades in arms, and the still smoldering husks that had once been home to someone else. It was then that all around her went black. 

Slowly Zarya began to regain consciousness, the dull thunder of guns seemed a mile away despite them firing at the oncoming machines from less than a few feet to her right. She pulled herself to one knee, then to the other before finally rising to her feet. For what felt like an eternity she stood there and took the chaos of War in, her brain telling her to run while her heart told her to stay and her feet refused to move an inch. This persisted for a time only for Zarya to be jerked to her senses as another soldier, shorter in stature, charged forward to join the firing line of rifles that attempted to hold back their enemy. Aleksandra cursed herself for her inaction, how could she stand there while everyone else fought, that was not what she had enlisted to do, she had sworn an oath to Russia that she would fight!   
  
Gritting her teeth she looked around, her rifle lay broken on the ground a few feet away and her gaze began to frantically scan for a replacement as she dived towards the nearest cover she could see; a partially destroyed tank that formed part of the armies defensive wall. Atop the vehicle did she then spy it, a vehicle mounted particle cannon that no average man could lift and fire accurately alone. Thankfully she was not average, far beyond that in fact, and much to the surprise of the Private who stood next to her did she grab a hold of the weapons grips and pull with all her might; metal creaking and cracking as she tore it free of the housing that kept it in place. Crouching down Zarya tested its weight, smiling as she found herself capable of hefting it with little trouble. With strength in her stride she rounded both the corner and the stunned private before pulling the trigger to unleash a beam of particle energy which slammed into the nearest Omnic she saw, it fell to the ground with a heavy thud as joy began to sing in her veins! She could fight, she could win, and above all else? She, Aleksandra Zaryanova, was **strong**.


End file.
